


Caught in the Act

by debohiolady



Series: Caught in the Act [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: I don't know these people, M/M, This is a made up story--never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debohiolady/pseuds/debohiolady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please leave comments...we all like encouragement. Thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

The Past:

Adam had no idea how long the guy had been staring at him. He really didn’t notice him until he was alone for a few minutes, his friends having moved onto the dance floor. He was left to guard the table. When they made eye contact he gave a big smile, wondering why he hadn’t noticed him from the beginning. He wasn’t beautiful in the conventional sense. He was more elegant, regal. His gaze was frank and appraising. Adam watched and waited while the guy talked with others but toyed with a cigarette case nervously. He finally couldn’t wait any longer so as soon as Isaac came back to the table he took off across the room, stepped up behind him. Adam tapped him on the shoulder. It took a couple moments before the blonde turned around and returned the smile from the tall man. Adam got the feeling that the smile was a show of approval. It yanked at Adam’s heartstrings on the spot and he knew - at that moment - his life would never be the same.

And boy was he right. Nothing has ever been the same again and he is "loving" his life with Sauli. He loves him beyond description. He completes him (in more ways than one).

 

The Present:

It was Brooke’s wedding. It was beautiful August day. They enjoyed talking with the families, dancing up a storm, posing for pictures and of course, eating and drinking.

Sauli's hand was on Adams torso for a couple pictures. He can be possessive at times. Wants people to know that he and Adam are bound to each other deeply. Sauli’s mind kept wandering, wanting to slide his hand lower,,, lower..lower---aaahhh yeah THERE it is --but of course that would have to wait.

 

It was 3 a.m. when they finally left Brooke and Peter's wedding reception. They were both so horny, Adam wanted to get to the hotel quick but within minutes of driving away Sauli reached over in the car, unzipped him and slipped his hand inside Adam's pants.

Sauli jacked his cock for a few minutes, feeling it triple in size as he could always make it. He couldn't wait any longer; he leaned over and took Adam's cock in his mouth. It wasn’t easy, the console was digging into his side and he kept hitting his head on the steering wheel.

“That’s right suck it, suck it” Adam said, Sauli looked up, watching his face, head bobbing as he was swiveling & pushing deeper & then back. With what Sauli was performing on his dick Adam was going out of his mind, trying to drive without crashing.  
He actually swerved a couple times.

 

"Wait Sauli, Wait--let me stop this damn car". Adam whipped the car into the park area just down the street from the hotel, barely slowing the vehicle on the turn. Slamming on the brakes, the skidding car threw stones as it came to a halt with a jerk. He slammed it into Park, yanked the seat handle, pushing the whole seat back fast, and he hit the button to roll the window down about half way for air. He quickly grabbed the other handle to recline the seat, then lifted his hips, sliding his pants down below his ass. All this was done in about 10 seconds flat. At the same time Sauli was unzipping his pants, taking his cock out so he could yank on it. The minute he saw Adam was laid back with his pants down, Sauli jumped up, put his knees on his seat, leaned across the console, wrapped his palm around Adam’s cock and dove quickly at it..."aaggg" he growls as his head gets tangled up in the still connected shoulder strap of the seat belt. It takes him 3 tries to work the belt release but he finally flings it away from them. He dives again to start ravaging Adam's cock wildly while pumping himself with his other hand. Each thrust became stronger and deeper and he realized he was driving Adam to euphoria when he – PLUNGES it deep into his throat.

“You like it don't cha baby?” Adam asked as Sauli sucked. He attempted a nod of yes. Adam continued, “It looks really good in your mouth”. “Get ready… I’m close” he said breathlessly. Sauli looked up. Adam had his eyes closed, head tipped back and was moaning, urging Sauli quicker by knotting his fingers in his hair, he knew it was a matter of seconds and he'd be over the edge.

A sudden rap at the window startled Sauli. He jerked his head up, just at the exact moment Adam started to shoot-- cum hitting Sauli's cheek, lips and chin, rolling down his neck. The blaring bright light of the flashlight blinded Sauli and highlighted the slippery slimy goo to the police officer. Sauli couldn't move and just kept staring into the blaze of light in shock. Adam was still in euphoria and didn't even hear the tapping. The officer reached in his back pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, passing it through the window to Sauli. That intrusion into their space finally forced Sauli to react. He reached up for the cloth and eased himself back into his seat. The removal of Sauli from Adam’s body made him gather his wits and he opened his eyes to the bright light shining in the car. "What the fuck? Oh shit" he lurches up to start pulling his clothes around him, then pulling the lever to raise the back of the seat Adam hit the button to roll the window down further.

The officer leaned down to the open window, "May I have your license and registration Sir?" he requested of Adam. Adam gulped, his mind racing wildly and a continuation of "fuck we're in sooo much trouble" thought passing through his mind 15 times. He reached in the glove box, gets the car registration, hands it out the window as he leans to reach for his wallet to hand the drivers license out. The officer looks at both and says, "I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Sauli and Adam discuss their dilemma while the officer is gone. Adam is worried if any charges are pressed that it could revoke Sauli's visa for the US. Plus the media would be in a frenzy about this if it would get out as public knowledge. They were both quite nervous.

True to his word, the officer was back quickly. "Well, Mr. Lambert, I didn't find any outstanding fines or warrants. I did happen to notice how you were in quite a hurry to get parked here and I'm sure there was a good reason for the rush, (he winked at Adam) but I just want to ask you be a little more cautious for safety reasons, Okay? I happen to recall a time or two when I was in your exact predicament in my younger days." The officer handed the license and registration back to Adam adding, "I'm not going to write you any tickets, and I’m letting you go with a verbal warning so there is no record we even spoke. With a smirk on his face he said, "So it looks to me like you boys have "finished" your business I suppose you should probably head on to a more secure location." He started to turn away but looked back and remarked, "Oh and by the way, I love your music" he raised a thumb up as he walked away from the car.

Both Sauli and Adam emit a sigh of relief and they giggle the rest of the way to the hotel.


End file.
